¿Puedes escucharme?
by Emmeline D
Summary: Despues del diente cariado de Honey, surge otro problema ente Mori y él. ¿Cómo se resolverá? MorixHoney.   One Shot.  Shounen Ai.  Mala para summary


**...:** -diálogo entre personajes-  
**-...-** -acciones de los personajes-  
**_"..."_** -pensamientos de los personajes-  
****** ** -cambio de escena-

Ouran y sus personajes respectivos no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Esta es una historia ficticia creada por mi mentecilla de adolescente xD

_Despues del diente cariado de Honey, surge otro problema ente Mori y él. ¿Cómo se resolverá? MorixHoney. One Shot. Shounen Ai... Emmeline presenta:_

_**¿Puedes Escucharme?**_

**:** Creo que es lo mejor para ambas partes.  
**Honey:** ¡No! No es cierto –aprieta su puño mientras intenta que sus lagrimas no salten-.  
**Mori:** Mitsukuni, creo que será lo mejor…  
**:** Gracias por apoyarme, Takashi.  
**Honey:** Pero… ¡OTOO-SAMA! Takashi… -lo mira- no nos pueden separar. Por favor, diles. ¡No es justo! Diles, por favor.

Mori sólo lo mira. Él entiende que es lo mejor para ambos. Como siempre, se mantiene con esa mirada seria y fría que le caracteriza, pero en el fondo, está sufriendo más que Honey…

_***** Flash Back *****_  
**:**Takashi, tú comprendes que mi familia y la tuya no pueden seguir conviviendo bajo el mismo techo por los problemas que se han suscitado en estas últimas semanas… Por ello, te ruego por favor me ayudes en cuanto a mencionarle esto a Mitsukuni-kun.  
**Mori:** Hai… demo, ¿cuándo se realizará el cambio de casa y todo eso?  
**:** Lo antes posible. Aún debo arreglar unas cosas con tu padre, demo, en cuento comience el cambio, hablaremos con Mitsukuni-kun.  
**Mori:** Hai.

Cuando el padre de Honey abandonó la habitación, lo único que pudo hacer Mori fue caer al piso y llorar. Lloraba a mares y se culpaba por todo: sabía que después de eso, Honey sufriría mucho y no le perdonaría el no evitarlo.  
Aún así, no interfirió en los planes… Tal vez tenían razón: era para mejor…  
**_*** Fin Flash Back ***_**

**Honey:** Takashi… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó a Usa-chan y salió corriendo de la habitación, pero no lo hizo sin antes haberle dado un gran golpe en el abdomen a Mori, el cual le hizo caer.  
Mori quiso levantarse y seguirlo, pero su padre se lo impidió, argumentando que éste volvería como fuese. Después de eso, llamaron a la familia de Kyouya para que su servicio lo localizara.

**:** ¡Ya voy!_ "¿Quién será a estas horas? Debe tener algún apuro que toca tan insistentemente la puerta" _–abre-.  
Honey: H-Haru-chan –dijo débilmente antes de desmayarse

Haruhi hizo el mayor esfuerzo para tomarlo y llevarlo a su habitación, para luego desvestirle, ya que su ropa estaba empapada, pues afuera llovía torrencialmente. Tomó a Usa-chan y lo metió, junto a la ropa de Honey, a la lavadora, para luego secarla  
Se cuestionó una y otra vez el por qué Honey-sempai se encontraba en aquel estado. Cuando lo recibió, notó en él unos ojos llorosos y melancólicos, sufridos. Ese no era el chico que ella conocía.  
Después de una hora, tal vez dos, Honey despertó asustado, no sabía dónde se encontraba, hasta que divisó a una cierta distancia una Haruhi que lo miraba en silencio. Honey sólo bajó la mirada.

**Haruhi:** ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te traigo algo? –preguntó un tanto preocupada-.

Honey estaba con la vista perdida. No escuchaba nada, excepto la voz de Mori que en su cabeza decía "Tendré que partir, no me busques".  
Al momento que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban. Era Haruhi, trataba de calmarle e infundirle algo de confianza para que el pudiese descargar esa pena.

**Honey:** M-Mori… se v-va a ir –dijo entre sollozos-.  
**Haruhi:** … -lo abraza más fuerte-. ¿Has hablado con él acerca de ello?

Honey trató de calmarse un poco y le contó lo que horas antes había sucedido, mencionando también el hecho de que había escapado de la casa. Haruhi oía atentamente en silencio, pensando en cómo podría ayudarle.

**Honey:** N-No sé qué haría sin él –dijo, aferrándose a la chica-.

Haruhi se puso en la misma situación, pensando qué pasaría si se encontrara en la misma situación con Tamaki… No eran nada, pero lo apreciaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir…

**Haruhi:** Demo, ¿sabes qué tan lejos se irá? o.o  
**Honey:** o.ó No, no lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
**Haruhi:** ¿Por lo menos sabes la razón por la cual se separarán?  
**Honey:** Creo no haberme quedado el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo…  
**Haruhi:** … -dio un suspiro-. Probablemente debas averiguarlo y hablar con tu padre, dándole las razones de tu reacción y, también, explicándole el cómo te sientes respecto a esta decisión que tomaron sin tu consentimiento… Puede que te ayude en algo n.n  
**Honey:** ¡Gracias, Haru-chan! –le abraza mientras las típicas florecitas aparecen a su alrededor-. ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¿Quieres comer pasteles con Usa-chan y conmigo? *-*  
**Haruhi:** n.n … _"Se nota que no puede vivir sin pasteles"._

Honey tomó el teléfono de Haruhi y llamó a su pastelería preferida donde, obviamente, ya lo conocían, y no demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar con todos los encargos. Haruhi sólo pensaba_ "Malditos ricos"_.

Al día siguiente, Honey volvió a su hogar. Pensó, con los consejos de Haruhi, que sería bueno hablar con Mori y su padre acerca del por qué tomaron esa decisión.

**Mori:** Mitsukuni… has vuelto  
**Honey: **… -con voz seria dijo-: Quiero saber por qué te irás.  
**Mori:** Mitsukuni, yo…. No pude evitarlo. Hay problemas que…  
**Honey:** ¿Qué tan lejos te irás? -pregunta con lágrimas que amenazan con caer-.

Mori sólo miró el piso. Con un hilo de voz, logró decirle que los problemas que se habían suscitado era porque, para las dos familias, la casa se había vuelto un tanto pequeña, por ello se cambiarían a una mansión que hace poco habían construido enfrente de la suya.

**Honey: **O_O O-O sea, ¿no te irás? O.O ¡TAKASHIIIII! –dijo tirándose a sus brazos-.  
**Mori:** Oh n.n –dijo con una sonrisa-.

_**FIN**_

_**NdT.: Bueno, este fic lo escribí hace como tres años y recién me di el trabajo de pasarlo al computador… Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, tomates, lo que sea su cariño… espero estar de vuelta pronto :D**_


End file.
